charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the 2nd episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary Piper struggles with being a restaurant manager and the fear that she might be an evil witch, Prue gets a job at a local auction house, and Phoebe meets a handsome and famous photographer, who offers to let her be in a photoshoot. Perhaps Phoebe will get more than she bargained for. Enemies Vanquished ;Javna A demon who taps into the black magic power of the evil eye to steal the life force of the youthful, this gives him a temporary fix of youth. His victims, once drained, are left appearing frail and elderly, but this is reversed once he is vanquished by a spell written by the prophet Muhammad called "The Hand of Fatima." Innocents Saved # Brittany Reynolds # Tia # 3 unknown and unseen victims of Javna # Elderly couple Spells To Invoke the The Hand of Fatima / To Banish Javna :Evil eyes, look unto thee, :May they soon extinguished be. :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. Power Usage # Phoebe gets a Premonition at the bar at Quake. # Prue throws Andy's alarm clock out his bedroom window. # Prue keeps the elevator moving up to her floor, skipping five. # Javna attacks Tia in his studio. # Phoebe gets a Premonition from the lottery ticket at the street vendor. # Piper freezes the kitchen in Quake. # Prue deflects paint falling on her to the floor. # Phoebe gets a Premonition from the door knob of Stefan's place. # Javna attacks Phoebe in his place. # Prue throws open Stefan's front door. # Prue throws Javna into the wall in his place. # Javna attacks Prue. # Javna attacks Prue but it hits the mirror. Personal Gain * Prue uses her Telekinesis on Andy's alarm clock. * Prue uses her Telekinesis on the Elevator at Bucklands. * Phoebe gets a Premonition of the winning lotto numbers and plays them. (she doesn't win, due to personal gain) * Piper freezes the kitchen as a stack of plates drop. (Though not technically personal gain as she did it accidentally.) * Prue diverts a bucket of paint from falling on her at her interview. (This is technically not personal gain, due to it being a reflex.) Trivia 1x02-madonna-of-the-meadow.jpg|"Madonna of the Meadow" 1x02-degas.jpg|"Little Dancer" sculpture * The first painting Rex had Prue identify was "Madonna of the Meadow." Prue said that it was from the 16th century and it was painted by the Italian Giovanni Bellini. However, Prue recognized the painting as a copy due to it being "too well preserved" and that the frame support should be in poplar and not in pine. * The second artifact Rex had Prue identify was the sculpture "Little Dancer Aged Fourteen" by Edgar Degas. Prue mentioned that it was the only sculpture he exhibited himself. * The title of this episode is in reference to the Cole Porter song by the same name. * Ironically the hit TV show Angel had a episode with the same name, which guest stared Anthony Cistaro who portrayed Dumain in Season 8. * Darryl asks Andy if his favorite movie is Ghost Busters (1984) Andy says that it is Evil Dead II (1987). * The sisters learn that good witches don't freeze. * Phoebe mentions that Prue and Piper agreed to not use their powers. * Pastor Williams makes a reference to vampires. * Piper explains how she has never had sex on the first date. * Prue mentioned that she hadn't seen Andy in almost 7 years. * When Piper Halliwell is watching the documentary on Mary Easty, it is stated she was electrocuted when she ran for the church. This, however, is untrue. Mary Easty was tried as a witch in 1692, petitioned for counsel, denied, and was hanged on September 22 of that same year. * In this episode, it's believed that evil beings aren't able to enter churches without being struck down by lightening. This myth is proven false in multiple episodes where demons, warlocks and other evil beings alike are all able to be inside churches without immediate repercussions. * Even though it was thought that Prue couldn't channel her power through her hands until the Season 1, episode Out of Sight. It's shown in this episode that she channeled it through her hands to stop paint landing on her. * In the comic No Rest for the Wicca it's revealed Brittany Reynolds died and that her death caused her body to unnaturally age again, as she was seen in her coffin as an elderly woman. * This episode scored 7.4 million viewers. * This is the first episode in which Phoebe refers to her power as 'premonition'. * The scene in the elevator is the first time Prue squints her eyes to activate her telekinesis. * A version of the episode's script can be found here. * Brittany says tattoo's on your hand are illegal in the United States, however this isn't true. People can have tattoo's anywhere on their body. Music "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia (after opening titles, and in the background at Quake) Quotes :Piper: What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed. :Phoebe: No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head. :Piper: That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. :Rex Buckland: That was strange. Lucky you, huh? :Prue: Yeah, I'm charmed alright. :Prue: What are you watching? :Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show. :Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake? :Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called. :Phoebe: What shouldn't have happened? :Piper: Prue slept with Andy. :Phoebe: Hello. :Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth. :Prue: Brittany, are you alright? :Piper: I'll call 911. :Prue: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? International Titles *'French:' Jeunesse Eternelle (Eternal Youth) *'Czech:' Až na kůži (Down to the Skin) *'Polish:' Zalazłeś mi za skórę *'Serbian:' Imam te ispod koze (I've Got You Under the Skin) *'Italian:' Misteriose scomparse (Mysterious Disappearances) *'Spanish:' Te llevo bajo mi piel (I Take You Under My Skin) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Te llevo dentro de mí (''I've got you inside me) *'Slovak:' Stará láska nehrdzavie (Old Love Never Dies) *'Hungarian: '''Javna szeme (''Eye of Javna) * German: Teuflische Augen (Devil Eyes) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1